


Raphael's Fight

by Runs_With_Wolves1



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Big Brothers, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cameos, Crying, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Haphephobia, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mood Swings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive-Compulsive, Panic Attacks, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Secrets, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Wolves1/pseuds/Runs_With_Wolves1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael knew that humans didn't understand them, knew that some people could hate him and his brothers for simply being what they were. Anyone could take fear and turn it into hate. Never before had he thought that someone could be this monstrous, this cruel. Raph didn't think even Shredder would do what this man did.</p>
<p>But now Raphael knows, knows what evil an average person can hide.</p>
<p>And now he knows how it feels to suffocate inside himself.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Read Tags! This is dark! Contains Rape and Torture!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"They wouldn't have gotten away if you had just followed my orders!"

Leonardo stood face to face with his brother Raphael, both of them growling at each other.

"I would follow your orders if they weren't so _stupid_!"

Donatello and Michelangelo watched their older brother fight, unwilling to step in in fear of getting hit.

"My orders are not stupid, you're just jealous!"

"Ha! As if!"

"Boys!"

Raph and Leo stopped yelling to turn and look at their father. Master Splinter walked forward, putting himself between the two angry turtles.

"That is enough. The two of you are both at fault. If you continue to fight with each other, how do you plan to fight your enemies?"

Leo backed up as Raph scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever."

Raphael headed for the lair's exit. Mickey stepped in front of Raph, stopping him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Out! I need some air."

Raphael left. Leo made to go after him, but paused when Splinter rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him be for now, my son. He needs time to cool off."

 

* * *

 

 

Raph jumped silently from roof top to roof top, anger bubbling below. If only he could knock some heads together, that would make him feel better.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Ask and ye shall receive. Raphael jumped down into an alleyway, staying hidden in the shadows. A young woman was standing in the middle of the alley, huddled in on herself. She was covered in dirt and crying as she shook.

"Please! Help!"

Raph crept closer, making noise so the woman knew he was their. She gasped and spun around to look at him. She squinted, unable to see him in the shadows that streetlamp couldn't light.

"Do you need help?"

"Y-Yes! M-My brother is hurt! I-I don't know what to do! Please help!"

Raphael was conflicted. He could show himself and help this woman and her brother, but who knows how she'd react. The woman chocked back a sob and hugged herself tighter.

_Damn it._

"Alright, I'll help you. But you have to promise not to scream."

The fifteen year old hoped she wouldn't scream. It would complicate things.

"O-Okay. I p-promise."

Raph slowly walked out of the shadows, into what little light there was. The woman gasped, covering her mouth in shock. The turtle waited for the screaming, but she didn't.

"Y-You can help my brother?"

Either she was braver than he thought or her brother really need help.

"Yes, I can help. Show me where he is."

The woman started down a side alley quickly.

"This way! Please hurry! I don't know what to do!"

Raph followed the woman as she led him into an empty warehouse.

"What happened?"

"W-We were out here meeting up with some friends a-and he tripped. There-there was this metal shard! He-he landed on it. My friends are trying to stop the bleeding. Th-they sent me out for help."

Up ahead in the center of the warehouse were two people kneeling over a limp body. Raphael rushed over, trying to remember all the first aid Splinter and Donatello had forced him to learn. The two men were slightly shocked seeing the ninja, but did not react badly. Raph pushed the two men away as he kneeled over the young man. He was expecting blood, and a pale face. Maybe some crying. He was not expecting a shit eating grin.

Before he could react, the sound of a taser starting followed by the white hot pain caused him to fall. The taser was held into his side, not stopping. Raph tried to control his spasming limbs, but was unable to.

Just as the world went dark, he saw the four people grinning down at him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Seriously Lizz, what are we supposed to do with this? He ain't carrying a wallet or anything. And we can't sell his ninja forks. This was a bust."

A man was talking. Raphael tried to clear his fuzzy head and open his eyes.

"Whatever. How was I supposed to know that. Anyways, it wasn't like I was expecting some giant frog freak or somethin"

Raph knew that voice. . . that was the woman in the alley. Memory rushed back to him as he groaned, opening his eyes. The warehouse was still dark, but a lantern was turned on near by, casting long shadows. Raphael tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't move his arms or legs. He looked up and growled. He was chained up to an old bed frame. The mattress he was laying on was lumpy and smelled horrible.

"Yo, look. The freaks awake."

The three men and the alley woman gathered around him.

"What the fuck is going on?! Let me go!"

"Ha! No way froggy."

Raphael spat at the woman.

"I'm a turtle you lying bitch."

"Whatever."

The woman turned to her companions.

"What now? We can't sell his stuff, he's only got weapons. Pawn shop's likely to call the cops."

One of the men shrugged.

"It's not like we can do anything with him either. We can't sell him either. We'd have the government down our throat in a second."

"Yeah, or SHIELD."

The group nodded in agreement. Raph growled at them as he struggled in his bonds. The woman looked him over and sighed.

"Let the freak go, he's no use to us."

"What? No way! Lizzy, he saw our faces! He could report us! We should kill him!"

The youngest man, Lizzy's 'brother' pulled a knife and closed in on Raphael.

"Just try, asshole!" Raph yelled at them.

"No, Mitch."

Lizzy stopped her 'brother'.

"He can't report us, look at him. And we all promised to draw the line at killing."

Mitch looked down at the mutant turtle, a smile slowly crossing his face. Lizzy and the other two men saw this and backed away.

"Mitch, if you do this. We're leaving."

Mitch snorted.

"Then leave."

The other two men left quickly while Lizzy hesitated. She looked back at Raphael and frowned. She turned and left the building as well.

"Hey! Where ya goin'? Let me go, you assholes!"

Mitch smirked down at Raph as he went to a bag that sat on the floor.

"What's your name, turtle?"

"None of your damn business!"

Mitch drew out a pill bottle and shook it.

"Guess I'll just call you turtle. Now, want one?"

Raphael growled as he tugged on the chains holding him. Mitch approached as he shook out two pills, swallowing one. The second pill was shoved down Raphael's throat, clamping a hand over his nose. Raph struggled desperately but was unable to stop the reflex swallow. Mitch backed up.

"What was that?! What did you make me take?!"

The turtle yanked on the chains again. A strong pulling sensation ripped through his shoulder followed by a popping sound.

"Ahh! Fuck!"

Mitch smirked.

"Now look what you've done. You've gone and dislocated your shoulder."

Raphael shook, but refused to cry out again.

"Screw you, asshole!"

Mitch walked closer, reminding Raph of a lion he'd seen on TV stalking its prey.

"No, but I'd like to screw you."

The teenage froze, almost unsure of what he heard.

"W-What? You-you sick fuck! Let me go!"

Raphael was starting to feel hot, sweat gathering on his forehead. His mouth was dry as he tried to swallow. Mitch saw this.

"It seems like the drug is taking affect."

The man stepped over to Raph, sitting down on the bed between his thighs. Raphael tried to kick or knee him, but was unable to.

"Hmm, now where is it?"

Mitch started to rub the bottom base of Raph's plastron.

"S-Stop that!"

Whatever that drug was, Raphael could feel as it started to affect him. He could feel his penis start to swell under his shell. Mitch saw the slight bulge and reached up underneath. Raph was unable to stop his penis from dropping down.

"Ah, here we are."

Mitch then proceeded to ignore the terrapin's cock, exploring near the base.

"Aw, how cute. You have a _tail_."

Raphael whimpered as his tail was rubbed, Mitch's fingers brushing against his anus at the base.

"Well, let's get started."

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael laid on the old bed, completely silent. His mask was removed, having been shoved in his mouth. Blood and cum covered the mattress and front of his shell. Raph's tears started to slow as he drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. Mitch stood over him, smiling that smile again as he zipped up his pants.

"Well turtle, this has been fun but I-"

Mitch crumpled to the ground as another man walked up behind him, striking him in the back of the head. Rapahel felt the world slipping under him as he drifted off. The last thing he saw was the devil standing over him, horns and red eyes looking down at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael heard murmured voices around him, slowly bringing him to consciousness. At first he thought it was his brothers but as the voice became clear he realised it was a stranger.

"There was some tearing, but not enough to require stitches."

What was going on? Where was he and why did everything hurt?

"His shoulder was dislocated so I placed it back in the socket. He'll need to wear it in a sling for about a week."

Who was talking? Why did- oh. The memories rushed back to Raphael, causing panic to creep up his chest. He had been violated, ruined in such a horrible way. An injury that cut so deep it went all the way down to his soul.

"I gave him a small shot of antibiotics, but no pain meds. I'm not sure how much pain meds to give him. . . his metabolism could be very different from ours-"

The feminine voice was interrupted by a gravely male's voice.

"He's awake."

Raph slowly opened his eyes. Above him hovered a young woman. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she stared, her light brown eyes closely matching her skin.

"Hello. Can you follow my finger?"

The lady raised her gloved hand in front of Raph, having him follower her finger.

"Okay, good. Look straight ahead."

A light was shined in his eyes. Raphael groaned as it made his head pound. He moved to sit up, but gasped as pain from his shoulder and lower back stopped him.

"Whoa whoa, let me help."

The woman helped the teen sit up, propping him up on several pillows from the couch he was laying on. A light blanket was draped across his lap. It was then that Raphael noticed the other human. The man was wearing a full dark red body armor suit, the cowl pulled back showing his face. A vague memory passed through Ralph's mind, of a devil standing over him, saving him from that evil man.

"Who-"

Raph coughed, his throat raw from screaming. A glass of water was handed to him. He hesitated before taking it. Raph highly doubted these people would go to all this trouble to save him only to drug or poison him. And if they did wish to harm him, they didn't need to drug him to for that. In his already weakened state, Raph doubted he'd be able to put up much of a fight. The water soothed his raw throat but sat heavily in his stomach.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Claire, and that's Matt."

Matt raised a hand in greeting.

"I- I'm Raphael."

Claire smiled gently at him.

"It's nice to meet you Raphael. Do you remembered what happened?"

A shiver traveled down Raph's spine.

"Yeah, yeah I remember."

The teen looked down at his hands, clenching them into fists to try to stop the shaking. Claire gently placed her hand over his.

"Shh, It's alright to cry, Raphael."

He yanked his hands away from her.

"I'm not crying! I'm not a wuss!"

Raph scrubbed his face with his arm, even as his eyes stung from more tears. Matt appeared next to him, silently handing him a damp hand towel. Matt tipped his head to the side, listening as the turtle wiped his face. Matt cleared his throat before speaking.

"Raphael, how old are you?"

"What, that's all you're going to ask? Not 'what the hell are you'? Look, thanks for the help, but I've gotta go."

Making to get up, Raph didn't expect the sudden pain. He cried out as he slumped back into the sofa. He breathed deeply while internally cursing. He hadn't even been able to sit up fully, let alone stand. There was no way he'd be able to get back home on his own. Claire gently pushed on his upper plastron, forcing him back down.

"We didn't ask that, we-"

Matt cut Claire off, causing her to glare at him.

"I smell blood."

Sure enough, just as Matt said it, Raphael could feel a small trickle of blood run down his tail. Claire chewed on her lower lip for a second.

"Raphael, can you please let me look?"

"What?! No! Are you even a doctor?!"

"No, I'm an ER nurse, and we get a lot of rape victims. I need to make sure you haven't torn any further than you already did."

Raph gulped, his stomach dropping.

"Don't- don't say that word. Rape- rape doesn't happen to- to people like me. I beat up the bad guys, I ain't their victim!"

Rachael's breath came in short quick pants. Panic started to crawl up his throat.

_Rape._

That wasn't something that happened to people like him. It only happened to people who couldn't defend themselves. What kind of ninja was he?! He was weak! What would Master Splinter think!

Raph gasped as his hyperventilation got worse.

What would his father think? What would his brothers think? They wouldn't hate him. No they'd do something so much worse. They'd  _pity_ him.

The teens breath caught as he clawed at the top of his plaston.

"I-I can't"

He couldn't breathe. Oh god he couldn't breathe!

Raph could vaguely hear Claire and Matt, but it faded away as his world went dark once again.


End file.
